


No hoe you don't.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Background Relationships, Detective Stiles, Injury, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles working as a detective in NYPD, forced to take a short vacation. Why not go home, where all the supernatural crap he ran away from is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd tap that.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first ff I publish. I'm not English native, so it may have errors.  
> Idea just went up while talking with my friend. I don't really know how long it will be. Enjoy <3
> 
> Special dedication for [ <3](http://itsthechocolatemilkparty.tumblr.com) She made my Sterek feels come back from the dead, and now they're even stronger.

Who hates spending nights at work, raise your hand! Stiles would but he was so tired, he'd rather take a nap, than raise anything. Like questions for example. A lot of them, actually, 'cause this case wasn't really as obvious as he thought at the beginning. Which was like… a week ago? Maybe. Who knows? Who _cares_? It's not like Stiles has anyone or anything waiting for him at home. He  finished another cup of coffee, yes the one, he shouldn't drink. I mean come on, decaff is a joke. It's like alcohol-free beer. Pointless. Stiles read the files one more time, trying to connect things. Trying to put them maybe in a different order. There has to be something missing. Besides those 3 people, of course. The missing ones, clearly kidnapped, maybe already dead, but no bodies were found. 

\- Bullshit. - Stiles ran his hand through hair, and placed his cheek on the desk. Cold, and hard, not really adequate for sleep. From that perspective, he could see a mildly dirty window, and behind it a city, which never sleeps. Just like Stiles, when there's, a freak,  who already took 3 victims of his madness leaving only a creepy voice-mail message on their phones (like who the hell uses voice-mails, isn't that only in movies?). Of course made from a disposable cells. Technology is a blessing and a curse of modern ages.

New York is full of psychopaths, murderers, pedophiles, drug dealers and other weirdos they arrest, like this one from today, went on a hike. Naked. On Empire State Building. Completely sober. But yeah, most of those idiots make mistakes. Mistakes, which let the police close the case in less than 4 days. But there are always a few of them, who actually know, what they're doing. And sometimes they are so precise, so untraceable Stiles kinda admires them. Hates and admires. At least they don't have claws. And don't growl. And don't possess people making them evil. Everything here can be explained without using words like “magic”. Yeah, science is enough.

Stiles didn't really complain about his job. It's something he wanted to do. Maybe not from the very start. But hey, it's like a real life superhero, right? Stiles could really imagine his boss as bureau's Nick Fury. Well he wasn't actually black, no eyepatch either. But he was just as badass. As for Stiles, he could be Spiderman. Still a greenie, but lots of enthusiasm. After all he was a 3rd grade detective for less than a year. 8 months. So yeah, still a total greenie. Got assigned to work with Iron Man though. Or rather Iron Woman. Workaholic brunette with enormous sense of humor. But also tough, skilled, and attractive. Objectively, 'cause she wasn't Stiles' type. At first their partnership wasn't very promising. But it took only a week for them to find out they actually speak same language and really got along. Of course, Stiles wasn't equal to her. Lily took advantage of him whenever she could, but in an acceptable way, and he didn't mind it this much. Stiles still was wondering how to put rest of the Avengers. But for now it wasn't the most important thing. Now he had to catch a criminal. And connecting clues was what he did best. Letters in the files started to blur. Yeah it's time to go home. Cause sleeping in the office will end up being scolded by Lily and back pain.

 

#

 

Stiles opened his eyes 2 minutes before the alarm. Closed them again for 5 seconds, and it rang. Detective got up to 20th century Fox theme playing from his phone, which he slammed with his hand, mumbling “shut the fuck up”. Some morning stretching, shower, coffee and a ride to work while listening to Lady Gaga.

At the office door Stiles got pulled by his partner and pushed in front of white board, a piece of criminal research art, made by Stiles Stillinski. Well 70% of it was his. But something was not right. Stuff missing, stuff added.

\- You ruined my masterpiece, Lily. And I didn't even get to make a photo of it. That's cruel. - Stiles faked a whine, but he knew what does it mean. They found something. Of course, detective Viera was here earlier, and she noticed something he must've missed. That was good. Yet disappointing. Stiles liked being the clever kid, doing the thinking part, when Lily did the rest.

\- Yeah, go cut your ear off van Gogh, but after we check this out. By the way… You were here how long, dumbass? - woman frowned, but didn't look pissed. Stiles never saw her pissed off. She was a definition of “chill”. And he didn't want to know what would she look like if she got pissed. Like really, really furious.

\- 4am, I think? Then I slowly started becoming Daredevil, so had to go home. But I didn't find anything. So you figured something out, didn't you?

\- That would be such a waste of your gorgeous eyes. And no, you found it. Well, more like you did the right thinking, I suppose.

\- Yeah, take your time, it's not like I'm waiting for you to explain.

Lily made a face he could compare to only one person, Lydia. Even their names were similar, right? Yeah, these gray eyes were so expressive he could read whole sentences just from this woman looking at him. Right now it was something around “speak once more and I'll shove first thing I grab up your fine ass”.

 

#

 

Stiles' ego jumped up the scale, when Lily told him, he put the pieces right, and pretty much solved the thing, she just deduced the final conclusion. Well not so final, first they had to go and check it. Stillinki subconsciously knew what mistake this kidnapper made. He just couldn't form it in his head. Lily could. Probably because she had more sleep and didn't spend 20 hours in office, like he did.

Field work wasn't always exciting, but this time Stiles could hear his own heartbeat. Made him kinda sympathize with his werewolf friends, it was extremely annoying. They checked lots of places while looking for this guy's hideout. But this time they had a solid clue to check this one out. Old house, pretty cliché. Looked abandoned, of course. Some windows were broken, fence was in state of agony, and door creaked loudly making both detectives wince. No electricity either. They had their guns prepared, and communicated with signs. Stiles checked something, what should be kitchen, when he heard something behind him. He turned immediately to the source, which was a rat. That was a relief. Stiles didn't want to shoot. Didn't know if he can shoot. A person of course. Dummies in range don't count. Even if he could hit exactly where he wanted. Stiles met Lily in the hallway, both nodded and pointed upstairs. At least stairs didn't creak. But didn't seem completely reliable either. This place should be demolished, it's dangerous. Another room. Empty, if you don't count spiderwebs, furniture and photos. Cracked frame contained a photo of a group of friends. His partner entered the room and pointed at the picture suggesting to take it. Maybe it has something to do with the guy they were looking for. That reminded Stiles of the first time Lily visited his apartment.

 

_\- Woah, you have more comic books, than anything. - woman laughed drinking tea, which Stiles made for her. They knew each other for a month and a week now. And this was the first time he had a guest here. Not really a big place. Not “single man with no social life” messy, but not neat either. Just ordinary. 42' TV, a nice gaming PC. And lots of superhero posters. Lily didn't judge._

_\- Everyone needs a hobby. Especially if you have a job with high probability of going nuts. - Stiles shrugged._

_-If that's your hobby, what about kickboxing? I know you're training._

_-Everyone knows. ADHD, I have too much energy, need to spend it somehow. Better that, than wrapping my neighbor’s car with duct tape. They never found out it was me. My dad did though. He didn't tell them, cause he would have to pay for the damages, but he made my life hell for a month._

_Detective Viera didn't even try to hide her amusement. Outside work, there was no way to tell she's a cop. 5.24 ft tall, so yeah not tall at all. Average weight, well bigger than average breasts, damn at least a C cup. Long brown hair, this time a braid. Light gray eyes, and quite a fashion sense. No jewelry, only earrings. One in left ear, three in right. But also fast, agile and damn cocky._

_-Is that your dad? Sheriff, huh. - she took one of the photos. There was one shelf where he had all of them. 10 frames of memories. This one was indeed sheriff and his son in front of sheriff's car. Stiles was grinning at his dad, while John Stillinski looked really proud. Almost like a lion, whose cub just got into adult life. Yeah, that was the day he left for college. Sad for leaving his friends and family, but happy to get away from all this shit. He asked Scott to make sure his dad won't get caught in any of this supernatural crap, even if he knows about it. Lily grabbed another frame._

_-And that? Quite a pack. - damn that choice of words. Stiles almost flinched.- How old were you here, 16?_

_-17 I think. Those are my friends. From Beacon Hills. The puppy-looking one is Scott, my childhood friend, all the stupid stuff I ever made I dragged him with me. He's a vet now. Asian girl, Kira, is Scott's girlfriend. Redhead, or she prefers to call it strawberry blonde, is Lydia. I had a huge crush on her since 3 rd grade, then I got over it in high school and we became good friends. She's a genius, freaking Hawking in skirt, just pretty, fashion forward and no wheelchair. We were in same college, but she took chemistry major. Also Malia, here, I didn't know her long back there, we had a thing for each other for a while, but it died by natural cause, no hard feelings, so now we're friends. Grumpy dude in the back is Derek. “Charming and funny”, our special snowflake, his eyebrows are separate beings, I never got along with him, we um… tolerate each other, there's no way to tell if he wants to grab a tea or murder kittens. But I can't say I don't like him._

_\- I'd tap that one. - Lily grinned and Stiles rolled his eyes. She was probably the most straightforward woman he ever met._

_-Anybody would._

 

\- Do you smell it? - Stiles frowned whispering to brunette, who sniffed the air after the suggestion. That wasn't Channel number 5. More like Le stink du rot. Lily pointed her finger up. Yeah, there was one more floor they haven't checked. They stepped silently on next stairs. Guns up, tension reaching max scale, he could almost hear the Mission Impossible theme playing in the background. And... yeah. Three bodies. Rather fresh, barely started to smell.

\- First part of the quest done. Why there are no NPC to give you a hint about the other part?

\- Cause we're playing on the hard mode, Stiles. - Viera grabbed her smartphone and called for “deadmen” team. This is going to be a fun day.

 

#

 

Fortunately they found more than expected at the crime scene. Murderer probably didn't think police will find the place. Bodies were confirmed as those 3 missing people, Lily did the family talking. She was better at dealing with them. All of the victims were killed at same time, two days ago. They had no idea why he left bodies. Maybe he needed them for something? But that wasn't the main question now. It was “where the fuck is this douchebag?”. At lest they had identity. Only one set of fingerprints, not matching victims was at the house. Middle-aged man, he had a record of assault and domestic violence. Nowhere to be found under the addresses they had, which was home and work. But Stiles' persuasive skills… oh well.

\- Do you know where your boss is now? - he asked young mechanic, who was working at some nice looking bike. Guy was tall, half naked – old jeans only, dirty with grease. Stiles remembered him from the photo they found at the crime scene. Mostly Lily does the talking with dudes. She was charming when she wanted to. But this time…

 

_-You take him. He will talk with you. - she smiled._

_-What, why? We had a deal._

_-Yeah, I take guys, you take girls, cause we're both hot and use it to get information from them. But this one is 99% gay. I can tell it from a mile._

_\- Isn't gay woman's best friend? I don't know how to, I'm not…_

_\- Gay? You're bi Stiles, it's enough. Don't give me that look, I'm a detective, noticing stuff is my job._

_\- Screw you._

_\- Flattered, but I'll pass._

 

Blonde guy grinned and gave him a judging look.

\- No idea.

\- So what, he lets you here alone? So many things might happen when you leave you workers… unsupervised. - Stiles took a step closer. He could feel Lily watching him, and imagine how much fun she has now. - So, I have a feeling he is somewhere here…?

-Gary. My name is Gary. - he didn't step back, clearly enjoying the conversation. - And I'm a responsible employee, Mark trusts me.

\- Oh really? Well listen… Gary. How about we make a deal, hm? Cause you know, I can tell that you're lying right into my pretty face. And it's well… disappointing. I like mechanics, Gary. But I don't like liars.

\- What, will you cuff me?

\- You would like it too much I suppose.

Gary turned away and grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote something on it and placed in Stiles' pocket.

\- Nice gun – smug smile appeared on his slightly tanned face, and he got back to work.

The paper said with a nice handwriting “Take the stairs on the back, basement.” and a cell number. Not suspect's one, for sure. Lily won't forget this one.

\- Maybe you should call?

\- He's like 20. And I have better things to do.

\- Yeah, right.

 

They went down to the basement, which was huge for just a mechanics shop. They could hear some music, and someone walking around. Both detectives nodded. When they spotted the suspect, Lily and Stiles hid for a moment then on a sign both pointed their 9mm Glocks 26. At least he did “freeze” when they… well not really politely asked, but still. Why was he smiling, though? Maybe because there were 3 guys with totally legit guns behind them? Yeah, possible. Stiles' heart stopped for a second. It was a good idea to call for backup earlier. Lets just hope they get here on time. One of the armed “rescue the murderer” team was no one but Gary. He probably thought two cops can be handled. After all they knew too much already. He led him right into a trap. Yay, fun. Backup was already at the door, damn they're fast. But not fast enough. Shots got fired, starting with the murder crew. It was so loud there was no way to think, just act. That's what Stiles remembered, before he fainted from pain.

 

#

 

Bullet in his lung did some damage, but nothing serious. Doctors said it will heal in few weeks if he won't push it. That means no workout either, at least for first 2 weeks. Stiles kinda whined at that one. And Lily said he also pulled a trigger back there putting some lead in Gary's knee. Ha, karma is a bitch. He hoped that bastard won't be able to walk again.

\- Meh and I kinda counted on getting laid this time – he sighed at the information making Viera snort. Couple of days in hospital, just to come back to bureau being told to get his time off to heal. Right, of course, he was no use in field now for at least two months. But he could do office job. Well, apparently not. It's not like they told him to find another job, right? Stiles also refused to meet a psychologist. He… ok, _they_ caught this sneaky bastard. And captain admitted that even though Stiles' inexperienced, he still is a great asset to this place, but bureau has it's rules. Forced vacation after being wounded is one of them. End of story. So he left badge and his gun, at least the one he used for work. As a police worker he had a permission, so he could keep another one at home. After some time in police he felt insecure without one. Shame they won't let him in a plane with it. Not without a badge.

 

\- So, are you going to Bacon Hills?

\- It's Beacon Hills, Lily.

\- Answer the question.

\- Well, I didn't want to at first, but it's about time I visit my dad. He got mad about the injury. And Scott freaked out. Yeah I haven't seen Scott in years.

\- Oh.. Stiles, really, you put a photo with that bullet on Instagram? - brunette winced at her phone.

\- Yeah it got more popular than I thought.

\- Cause you're half naked here? And the bandage kinda makes you look badass.

\- I'm always badass.

\- Hah, keep dreaming.

 

#

 

 

Dad took him from the airport. Half way to Beacon Hills sheriff was giving him a lecture about how he always risks the danger (well that is police's work, dad. And I'm fine). Also that Stiles should go for forensics if he really wanted to work at police (But that's no fun~!). The other half younger Stillinski finally could speak. When his dad finally calmed down, Stiles talked. About his work, about New York. It wasn't the same thing as talking over the phone. Now he could show photos. Actually get into some interaction. Before they got home sheriff already forgot how mad he was.

His room didn't change at all. But dad probably cleaned it from time to time, cause there wasn't much dust. If Stiles could jump on the bed, he would, but a hole in his chest was a big limit to him. So Stiles just sat and then buried his face into a green pillow. The Hulk themed sheets made him feel teenager again. There was no time to think more about it, cause Scott was already at the door. Stiles couldn't smell him, of course. But this excited voice in the hallway, no way it was someone else. He hoped to have some time to rest after a long flight. But what did he expect, after telling Scott through Facebook, he's gonna pay a visit at home? His childhood friend insisted to know the exact hour of Stiles' arrival. Damn he missed Scott. He missed dad. He missed all of those people. Even Derek, a little bit. But being in Beacon Hills, getting involved with werewolves, and hunters and foxes… yeah he could count lots of those, it hurt not only him. It also affected his father, who already has enough problems to take care of. Like eating properly. Right, he needs to search the home. Fridge had only healthy food inside, but knowing the sheriff he probably hid some atherosclerosis causing stuff, so Stiles won't scold him. Scott almost jumped into Stiles' room, giving him a firm brohug. A really firm one. Frickin wolves, he still remembers Scott being a weak asthmatic kid.

-Scotty. Dude, I know you're happy to see me, but I have a fucking hole in my chest, remember? It hurts. - Stiles said barely breathing, and his friend immediately stepped away.

-Sorry, but damn I haven't seen you so long. Skype cam and photos don't count. It's great! Lydia is in Beacon Hills too, we can throw a party! How have you been, huh? Kira wanted to come also, but she couldn't, work stuff, you know.

\- Hey, chill dude. You are now worse than me without Adderall. Or maybe it's cause the wound. Anyway, I'm good. Besides the pain. And more pain. And I couldn't bring my gun, cause plane rules. And I think I'm slightly high, didn't eat much and took pain pills.

Scott didn't answer. But he grabbed Stiles' arm, and some of his pain just disappeared. Not all of it, but enough to make Stiles smile.

-Thanks, buddy. I wish I could use that werewolf mojo at work. Seriously, how come all those bad guys are always so strong? Though it is first time I got shot, doesn't mean I didn't have my ass kicked. Well, I did kick some asses too. More than mine was.

 

After an hour everybody knew Stiles is back in Beacon Hills. Scott even tweeted it. And made a selfie with Stiles. And put it in Instagram, which was connected to his Facebook. So, yeah, everybody knew. They ate a healthy dinner, which Sheriff made. Wasn't really a Gordon Ramsay class, but not as bad as Stiles thought. His dad got better at cooking veggies. That made Stiles a little happier. John Stillisnki didn't mind his son being taken by an evil big bad wolf (puppies can dream too, ok?), so he could meet with rest of the Beacon Hills' Claws Team. Yeah, Lydia counts to claws too. Maybe not literally, but have you ever seen Lydia during her period? Horrifying. They took Scott's car to get to his home, which was the only empty one right now.

\- Dude, I got some horror movies on my pendrive so we can watch something. Although I'm pretty sure rest will have so many questions to you, we won't have time for that. - Scott looked at Stiles with his joyful eyes. It will be so hard to leave this place after all of it. Everyone is here. All of his friends. Why did he even come here in first place? Oh right, Stiles was stupid enough to call dad after being shot. And then tell Scott. And Lydia. Cause they were the only ones he was in touch with.

\- I know I am such an interesting persona, Scotty. You don't have to stroke my ego even more. It won't help with my healing process. Well it won't stop it either, but… Hey, who _exactly_ will be at that party?

-Everyone?

 

Yeah, everyone. Which also meant Kira, of course. But that wasn't a surprise. They hugged happily. Malia, uh he kinda hoped she wouldn't be here. No hard feelings, true, but still awkward. Even if it ended long time ago. They didn't really talk much though. Maybe if they did all the weirdness would just… go away? Just another hello-hug. But what the hell was Peter doing here? Stiles gave him a handshake with his mouth open in surprise.

\- Close your mouth, Stiles. Someone might think it's your habit- definitely Peter. No way confusing that old pervert. Of course best one was left for dessert. What the hell was with this dude and shadows? Appearing from it was some kind of his kink? Derek just said “hi” not getting up from chair.

-Wow, contain your excitement, Derek. - wolf just frowned and sighed. Seriously, this guy needs to get laid.

 


	2. Wanna know how I got these scars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so chapter 2. Kinda lots of talking. It's a reunion after all. 
> 
> IMPORTANT~!  
> Changed from  
> -sdfsdfb style dialogs to "jsdgfsdbvj" style dialogs, cause someone mentioned it's easier to read. No difference for me anyway.

Meeting BH crew was just like Stiles expected it to be. Loud, with lots of catching up. At least Lydia was the one choosing music, Stiles didn't know if he would be able to spend time here if Scott was in charge of background noise. Since his childhood friend was one of those who didn't leave Beacon Hills, he had his own apartment. Convenient, especially now. Stiles took a sip of his cold beer. They had no intention of getting drunk of course. Since only him, Kira, and Lydia were able to. Funny how foxes are vulnerable to alcohol and wolves are not.

“Did you make any friends in New York?” Malia's voice woke him up a little. Stiles looked at her and shrugged.

“Not really. I mean, you know, my magnetic personality pulls lots of people, but I'm picky. Surrounding myself only with the best. And that would be my partner at work aaand… yeah the guy from local groceries is nice, always tells me what's better” girl, or a woman actually, damn those supernaturals aging so slowly, raised her eyebrows. Stiles continued seeing Malia so confused. It's not like young Stilinski ever had problem with human contact. “I don't have time for social life, Malia. I spend nights and days at work, and when I don't sit at the bureau or when I'm not in the field, I rest or workout. Sometimes after finishing some hard case we go hang out in a bar to celebrate, get our asses drunk et cetera, but that's all. It was frustrating, I admit, but It's not like I have much of a choice here.”

“Your dad must be proud.”

“Yeah, thanks to him my record is clean even though I didn't have much respect for the law. I still don't actually. But I like the job.”

He could hear Peter snort. Stiles narrowed his eyelids and looked at him.

“Who cares about law when you can carry a big, steel hard, cold… SIG Sauer?” Older Hale grinned and sat on the couch's edge. 

“Glock, I'd love to show off how big and manly it is, but had to leave it.”

“Such a shame. We could compare sizes...” Peter winked at Stiles, who chuckled. He knew this guy long enough to not take him seriously. Derek growled somewhere in the back sounding a little disgusted. “He is happy to see you. Just you know, in his own _special_ way. Right Derek, my cute, cute nephew?”

“Peter, I swear, call me cute one more time, and I'll shove your head into a blender.”

“Adorable” he whispered into Stiles' ear and grabbed a glass of water. Stiles stood up, and a spark of pain ran through his bullet wound. Yeah, too early for sudden moves. All wolves looked at him, even Derek. They could smell his pain. Well that was awkward. At least they didn't rush to touch him. That would be even weirder. Group of werewolves trying to take away his pain. He could even imagine the competition. 

“It's okay, don't look at me like that. I just stood up too fast.” they didn't look convinced, but didn't act either. Kira baked a damn good pizza, so for the next fifteen minutes barely anyone talked. Stiles wasn't hungry, but there's always place for delicious food. Half hour passed, during which he found out that Derek has a girlfriend. That shocked him, a little bit. Grumpy wolf wasn't asexual, but he _was_ a grumpy wolf. What woman would want a guy whose longest sentence on a date in hypothetical restaurant will be towards a waiter. Derek was hot, no doubt, maybe she doesn't mind as long as she can touch those muscles. Stiles wouldn't mind. But Stiles had also his moment of considering Derek in _that way_.  It was right after he finished high school. But it was more platonic than even Lydia. Just admiring from distance. Sour wolf was way out of his league, Stiles didn't even bother. It's like an actor crush. You know it's impossible. But it doesn't mean you can't smile while seeing him shirtless. Kira started talking about kids these days and Stiles kinda shut off during this conversation. Scott's girlfriend was a teacher in a town nearby. Something on D? Stiles didn't remember. He flinched, when Lydia grabbed his shoulder grinning. There was something suspicious about that face. She took her right to remain silent though, at least until they ended up on a balcony. Not a big one, but there were 2 chairs and a small table. Lydia took something from her purse, and this something happened to be a small ornamental wooden box. And her really expensive smartphone. 

“First, we need a selfie, sweetie. My friends don't believe me, that I know a detective, who took part in a shooting. That's the first reason, the other, more important one is that I just need a damn selfie with you, we don't have enough, c'mere.” she said and her tone suggested she won't accept no for an answer. Stiles didn't mind, so he put his arm over Lydia's shoulder and grinned. “Shit, you're photogenic. We definitely need more photos together, but later. Now I've got something for you. Well, for us, actually.” 

Stiles' phone vibrated, probably because Lydia already posted that selfie everywhere, and tagged him. Her social  media skills were indisputable. Then he snorted. And raised his eyebrows looking at Lydia slightly amused. Why? Well, cause she showed him what was in the box. 

“Really? I'm a law officer.”

“Yeah, on a forced vacation. With a fresh bullet hole. And please, don't come up with more excuses, I know it's only for looks. Just light it up”

“They will _smell_ it.”

“No they won't I used some of my perfume inside, and closed the door. I promised you, the first day we meet after college I'm getting you high, Stilinski.”

There was no way to refuse. Stiles took the joint from her. It's not like he never smoked before. He did with Lydia, after every year finals. He lighted it and slowly inhaled.

“Fuck it's good. Where do you get this stuff?” Stiles gave her back their little pleasure. 

“A coworker of mine has few plants. You know, recreational purposes.”

“How convenient” They both laughed. Stiles showed off with his smoke-circle making skills and Lydia ruined those masterpieces with her fingers. “So, Derek has a girlfriend, huh? Like a real one, or he calls his ego a girlfriend?”

“Nah, flesh and bone. Can you believe it? He is like a personification of a grumpy cat. I don't like her, though. She seems so… smug.”

“She can screw the hottest guy in Beacon Hills, well the hottest since I left. Anybody would seem smug” Stiles gave join to Lydia and stretched his hands. He couldn't stop smiling. Sky was already darkening, he didn't realize how long he spent here. But the best of all is that he felt no pain right now.

“Would you?”

'Would I what, Lyds?”

“Screw Derek”

“Until I wouldn't be able to walk straight, sweetheart. I hope they're not eavesdropping.” Stiles turned away to the window, but it didn't seem like anyone was listening to them. “We both know, my crushes never work out, so I'm not even trying. And… oh my god this is so good.” he closed his eyes exhaling the smoke slowly. Stiles felt like the most chilled out being in the world. Lydia put her head on his shoulder.

“ _You_ did workout, though.” Lydia patted gently Stiles' stomach. True, since he got into college Stiles started going into a gym, and then training kickboxing. Being weak was annoying. And he wanted to get job at the police. They require physical skills. That happened to be also a superb way to relieve stress. So after a few years it became a habit. Stiles doesn't look like a thin bag of skin bones and sarcasm anymore, now it's a, still thin, bag of skin, bones, muscles and sarcasm. With a gun. Not too much of muscles. He didn't look like Derek. But not like a 16yr old nerd either. “Look, that cloud. It looks like a… N,N-Dimethyltryptamine” 

“Huh? That one? Yeah. Totally.” Stiles nodded. He had no idea what that thing was. But he was pretty sure that could look like it. They both laughed. Joint was almost finished when Scott interrupted their bliss. He sniffed and winced.

“Seriously?”

“And then the fire nation attacked.” Stiles grinned and let the smoke out of his lungs.

“Guys, they're stoned.” Scott sighed. Well they were the only ones who could get stoned.

 

Stiles and Lydia started singing Colors of the wind, and surprisingly Kira joined them, it's going to be a long party. Cause it didn't look like those two were going to sleep any soon. Stiles remembered every single word from this song. And he didn't care his singing voice makes people want to drill a hole in their brain, yeah it was that bad.

“Hey, hey, let's watch Disney movies.”

“Stiles, are you twelve?” this was Derek's voice. Sourwolf finished writing a message on his phone and put it on a table.

“I can bet you never saw Mulan. Or even Frozen. And stop sexting your girlfriend, come here.” Stiles got up from the couch, this time slower, and took Hale's wrist. Derek frowned at him, his eyebrows were clearly saying _Leave me alone, or I'll punch you,_ but Stiles' self-preservation instinct was crushed by pure happiness. So he pulled the werewolf, who was so unprepared he actually stood up.

“See? It's not that hard. Now I know why are you so grumpy. Disney movies are a must-see.” he pushed Derek on the sofa. Hale didn't fight probably only because he knew Stiles would win anyway. There was no better view than group of adult, working, respected people watching Mulan.

They sang every damn song during both movies, well except Derek. Although at the end of the 2nd one Stilinski fell asleep with his head on Derek's shoulder and leg on Lydia's lap.

 

#

 

Stiles woke up to the smell of fresh made coffee. He found himself on same sofa, just alone and under a blanket. He sat slowly checking his phone, 10.23am, could be worse. Lots of notifications either. That selfie, which Lydia made was indeed everywhere. Comments were mostly from people he didn't know, probably Lydia's friends. But also Lily had something to say there. That wasn't the only photo he was tagged at, though. Another one, with Stiles sleeping, hugging poor Derek, who looked extremely confused, but accepting the situation, Stiles' leg… yeah still on Lydia's lap, while she was posing, Scott was kissing Kira's cheek, ugh they give Stiles diabetes, Malia was smiling and presenting proudly her middle finger at the camera, and Peter probably was the one who made the photo. He pressed like, and got up yawning. His mouth tasted like something died inside, and his clothes smelled like weed. He wanted to change, and get a shower, but priorities first. Coffee. Stiles didn't use to drink so much of it, but college and working at police changed his habits. Now the first thing he does in the morning is drink a coffee. With two sugars, sometimes milk, sometimes not. He could be barely awake, not able to open his eyes, but his feet always dragged him in the kitchen, instinctively knowing where is the kettle to boil water. This time he didn't have to though, cause mug full of his favorite drink, with milk, was already on a table. Surprisingly, the only person in the kitchen was Derek himself.

“You made me a coffee?” Stiles took a sip. It was just as he liked it, Derek remembered. The unpleasant dryness in his mouth started to disappear. “Thanks.”

Derek just shrugged. He didn't look rested. Hale had dark circles under his eyes, his face was more gloomy than ever.

“I heard you waking up. Rest is still asleep.”

“And you? Didn't sleep well?”

“Didn't sleep at all. There's a shifter in town, making some trouble. We can handle this.”

Stiles tilted his head on left and looked at the werewolf. Of course they can handle it, Stiles was surprised anything still _dares_ to disturb Beacon Hills. The pack was small. Was unconventional, like is there any other pack with a banshee, fox and coyote? But they kicked asses of anyone who tried to interrupt this small town peace.

“You alone can handle one shifter, as long as he doesn't shoot electric balls, or I don't know, breath with fire, or changes into a wolfsbane-spitting llama. Doesn't explain why you can't sleep.” Stiles sat on a tall bar stool. Derek gave him _the glare,_ but Stilinski was far too old to be scared by this. Maybe in high school there was a possibility Hale will fistbump his face, but not now. Not after everything they've been through.

“Just insomnia. Drink your coffee and shut up.”

Stiles' didn't push. Years of experience taught him, that there's limit how much he can get from Derek. He reached it just now. No point in annoying a tired wolf. One sudden move and Stiles whined. He only wanted to grab a cookie from a plate on the other side of the table.

“Fuck!” Stiles tightened his fists, stinging pain ran through his chest making tears run to his eyes. He held them though, that would be extremely embarrassing if he showed that much weakness. Pain faded away faster than normally. Maybe because Derek put a hand on his shoulder. “I should take one of you guys to New York, as my personal painkiller, really. Thanks.” Hale didn't answer. He just finished his coffee, said something about having to leave, grabbed his leather jacket and left. Charming. Stiles shrugged and called his dad, reporting he is still alive, and will be home later. He wasn't a teenager anymore, he didn't have to do that, but some part of him felt sheriff was waiting for this call. Stiles sniffed his t-shirt and sighed. It's definitely shower time. Last few sips of coffee and he started undressing in the living room. Everyone was still asleep. Well, Malia wasn't. She stood in the hallway watching Stilinski get rid of his upper clothing. Stiles was aware of it, said _morning_ to her, and closed the bathroom door behind himself. He knew she's not interested in him anymore, but that look boosted his ego drastically. Malia last saw him in person when Stiles was skin and bones, and now she didn't even care to close her mouth. So yeah +100 to self esteem.

Quick shower washed off remaining smell and replaced it with mango and papaya scent. That was probably Kira's body wash, but it smelled nice. Stiles kinda liked those fruity flavors, but not the very sweet ones. That was a brilliant idea to take clothes for change, when he was leaving to Scott's place. Well it was obvious that the party won't take 3 hours. The worst part though was dressing change. Wound was still ugly, even stitched. It was healing without any complications, but the pain was an immense price to pay for a badass scar and stories to tell with, oh well, a little coloring up. It was also damn itchy. He didn't change the version for his friends and dad, of course, but Stiles already imagined a bed scene while taking his shirt off, saying _wanna know how I got these scars?_ With a mysterious voice, which sounded amusing even in his head. Scars, yeah, cause he had more than that one. A few, thin marks on his light skin, mementos of the times when he was a part of the pack. Now he still is… probably, but not as much. One on his back wasn't that old though, Stiles got it after 3 months of working as a detective. This kid with a knife, barely knew what he was doing but managed to scratch Stiles from behind. Only scratch, cause Stiles' reflexes saved him from a stab. And then… Scott started knocking on the bathroom door, nature calls.

“What, Kira didn't want to go on a walk with you? Did you bring her you leash?” Stiles laughed, before he managed to bite his tongue. It's good that Scott is used to his puppy jokes, otherwise he would be at the front door already. With his belongings flying right after him. Stiles went back to living room, everyone was already up, drinking coffee or eating, and lively discussing something.

“It didn't kill anyone, but left like 6 injured, we can't wait for someone to die” Kira sighed, she looked like she was speaking to a class.

“It's clever. Covers the tracks, uses chemicals to change the scent. We can't just search every fucking corner in Beacon Hills” Malia rolled her eyes.

“The shifter? Yeah I heard from Derek. I can help, I'm a detective after all, and I'm doing great without sharpened senses.” Stiles cut into their conversation making everyone to look at him. “What? It's not like I want to fight it. I mean, I _want_ to, shit I'd really love to. Uh, anyway, give me some details, and I'll show you Detective Stilinski power. Justice League is up”

So they did tell him everything they knew. Scott was going to ask him for help anyway, or so he said, Stiles isn't a walking lies detector. That was refreshing, solving a supernatural puzzle with his friends. This time with no threat to any of them at least for now. This shouldn't be hard, right? Just a shifter, clueless of how deep the shit it was in. After all it was chased by the greatest pack ever. But since Stiles is going to be a part of something like this… now he definitely needed a gun.

“Is Argent still in business?” he asked, playing in his hand with a plain silver ring he found on a table. Nobody seemed to claim ownership. He didn't ask either.

“What business?” Lydia didn't even care to stop writing on her phone. Multitasking is real with her.

“Muffin baking, of course. Gun business, what other I could ask about? I feel weird without it. This town is full of supernatural crap, I can't move too much with a wound, but my aim didn't worsen.”

“I still can't imagine you shooting anyone, but he still sells them” Kira smiled. She should see Stiles in range. With a gun and a Captain America t-shirt. Stiles will probably never grow up. But his Peter Pan syndrome never disturbed his life or work, so why bother fighting with it. So it was decided. First Argent's hacienda, then home and spend some time with dad. Stiles took his stuff and right before he left Lydia stopped him.

“By the way sweetie, this ring is Derek's.”

 

#

 

Give it back or not? He is probably looking for it by now. And somebody might have told him Stiles had it in his hands this morning. Since when Derek uses jewelry anyway? Stiles put the ring on his finger and snorted, looked good even if it was plain. Dad wasn't going to be home in the next hour, and he already was at Argent's. A brand new 45 made him feel more balanced. It's like that weight was missing. It was nice to see Chris again too. He didn't look much older, still incredibly handsome. How does he do it? It was a mystery to Stiles.

Standing in front of Hale's loft got boring, and cold. Easy choice, knock or leave. Derek always made him feel small and vulnerable, even now when he wasn't scared of him anymore. If Lily was here she would probably tell him to stop acting like a kid, knock and drag him right into bed. But she didn't know the whole story. She didn't know the story at all. Stiles took a breath and forced himself to knock. Few seconds passed before the door opened. But it wasn't Derek. It was a woman, tall and slender, with short, dyed blonde hair. In a too big t-shirt only. Right, of course, the _girlfriend_. Her face though was somehow familiar. The thought that they probably had sex like 15 minutes ago made Stiles flinch.

“Is Derek here?” of course he was, stupid question, but Stiles didn't want to give that ring to her. She called him, her voice was slightly hoarse, he didn't want to know why. Derek showed up raising his eyebrows. Stiles could swear these are living their own happy life. Talking their eyebrow language. Detective reached out his hand with a ring on it and grinned.

“You forgot something”

“Thought I lost it” Derek grabbed it and sighed with relief. It was a pretty expression, Stiles made sure to remember this face.

“Oh by the way, you… yeah you” he pointed at the woman, what made Derek frown.

“Bianca”

“Don't care, really, I'll forget anyway, but did you do porn?”

“ _Stiles..._ ” Derek growled, and blondie let out a surprised _excuse me?_

“No it's just, your face I have a feeling I saw it somewhere”

The door closed, but he managed to catch the terror in her brown eyes. That was weird. But somehow satisfying. Stiles didn't like her.

 

#

 

Sheriff Stilinski arrived at the very moment, when Stiles put his key into front door. Of course he left work earlier to spend time with his son. They talked over dinner, this time containing white meat, acceptable. It seems like Beacon Hills got more peaceful over those years. Only few serious incidents, and even less with supernatural origin. That was good to hear, but nothing will convince Stiles to go back to live here. Sheriff didn't try, he knew that was pointless and that Stiles was happy in New York. It was more important to him, than anything else. He even spared him the questions about any significant other in Stiles' life, which was obvious, he doesn't have one, if you don't count his enormous collection of comic books. John didn't rush his son, but would be nice if he had a family, maybe not kids, but someone to share his life with, not only through Facebook messages and phone calls. For now they just enjoyed each others company. At the late afternoon Stiles dragged his dad for a long walk. But with a certain purpose, which sheriff figured out after 2 minutes. Stiles had his deducing skills after someone, right? This one was easy to guess, though. Graveyard was spacious and silent. It's been years since he was here last time, but Stiles remembered exactly where the grave is. Sheriff didn't say anything, just put his hand on son's shoulder. Stiles smiled and whispered _Hi mom, been a while._ And then he just stood silently. Sadness grew in his stomach, but it was fine. It was fine to feel sad here. It was fine to miss her. It was fine to just stand in front of this tombstone for 20 minutes, in complete silence, until it started to rain.

 

#

 

At the evening Lily called, asking how is he doing. She probably just wants to know when Stiles will come back, cause now all the work they divided in two, she had to do alone. And Lily was one lazy ass. At least nothing exciting was happening at the bureau, Stiles hates missing the fun.

“That photo though, it was cute. Wasn't that same guy on the pic I saw at your place?”

“Yeah, same one. No, nothing happened, well I got baked with Lydia, but besides that nothing happened. _And...”_ Stiles could hear Lily trying to say something very predictable “he has a girlfriend.”

“Like that ever stopped anyone”

“Change the topic, please. Like I don't know, weather? It's raining now.”

“Is it raining bacon? Or is it just hills that are made of bacon there?”

“Just go eat something, dreaming about food is the first stage of diet, and you don't need one.”

“Love you too”

Lily hang up. His playlist on laptop just changed the song to _It's raining men._

Maybe it's finally time to think about that shifter. Yeah, would be nice, cause Stiles just got a text form Scott. Another injured with amnesia. 


	3. Does it hurt now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, I guess?

The old jeep in garage was covered in dust. Sheriff kept it in case Stiles came back to Beacon Hills. You can't take a car to a plane, right? Town isn't big, but walking everywhere is simply pain in the ass. First step was to clean it. Jeep was dirty, and kinda smelly inside. Stiles was happy that he didn't find anything dead during the process. Cleaning took longer than he expected, but not because of the car's state. Stiles' wound was slowing him down. He didn't mind though, it's not like he was in hurry anywhere, and having something to do helped with arranging his thoughts.

New victim didn't bring any more information than he already had. Same injuries, which were scratches on thighs and head trauma. Like all the others, this one also didn't remember what happened. Besides glowing eyes. Places seemed random to Stiles. There wasn't much to work on at all. Why go through all this trouble to just scratch and hit in the head? Stiles sat inside the car, which smelled now like lemons, and sighed. What kind of shifter is it anyway? They still didn't know. Deaton was impossible to reach after he finally retired and left California, bestiaries they had weren't helpful with this big lack of information, Scott and Kira checked those like 3 times. It's more than possible that what it does has not much to do with what it is. Maybe some kind of ritual? Rituals were always a start to something dreadful. Stiles still has nightmares after being a human sacrifice to a fucking tree. Not to mention those caused by a trickster dark fox. Not every time, of course, but they happen, and there's no way Stiles will fall asleep again during same night.

It's a supernatural being, not a human serial killer who wants attention. It most likely acts for some kind of self benefit, seeking power or a way to survive. Stiles couldn't think of anything else what such shifter could want. And why Derek can't sleep. Those two topics were completely unrelated, like one were-something could possibly cause Hale's insomnia, and yet both bugged him at same time. And that woman, what was her name again? Betty? Doesn't matter. But her face, Stiles had a feeling he saw it somewhere. Or maybe she just had _that_ kind of face. He shouldn't care. Derek was out of his reach anyway, and now with her on the sight, impossible. Jeep was almost back to it's days of greatness, cleaning, checking if everything is okay under the mask, replenishing the fuel and jump start, of course. The engine growled making Stiles smile.

Everyone was at work right now, well maybe except Lydia, Derek and Peter, so everyone Stiles could visit right now. So he just drove to a store and grabbed some snacks, milk and few apples. An hour later his room was filled with scent of coffee, his aftershave and apples. Stiles was siting on a floor with a pencil in his mouth, and a laptop on his knees. Not like he's gonna find anything about a shifter, but it helped him focus. He had to focus on something, to not let his thoughts wander around unrelated topics. Like certain werewolves. So the shifter was using chemicals called ethers to change it's scent. It somehow has access to those. There were none in school lab for sure, he probably just ordered them online. Everything can be bought online. Lily kept saying she saves money to buy a tank on Ebay, but that's probably just an excuse to not go out, when she doesn't feel like it. Stiles logged on his police account, it's a shame he couldn't change his password for something else than just series of random letters and numbers. First thing that appeared was as always _Wanted List_ , which contained names and photos of known criminals, who took a lot of effort to hide from law enforcement agencies. One new face, some woman in her 60s, what did she do? Left her grandchild locked for a day with 10 cats? Sometimes it's better to not know. Captain is probably going to ask him questions about it later, but Stiles didn't care right now. This guy isn't a werewolf, he can't tell is Stilinski is lying, and he got quite good in it too. Stiles checked if there were any ethers ordered and delivered to Beacon Hills recently. It's amazing how easy it is when you can search police databases.

“That's how you do it, bitch” He grinned and dialed Scott's number. His friend picked up 3rd call.

“What is it, I'm kinda busy right now, Stiles” Scott sounded calm.

“Is the animal you have there dying?”

“Well no, but...”

“So you can listen for five minutes. Found our shifter. Got last name and address, I'm gonna text it to you.” Stiles closed his laptop and drank already cold coffee. “When do you finish your work?”

“Wait, _how_? We spent a week looking for it, and you just found it in one fucking day, how?”

“I know, I'm amazing, actually it took me less. It's funny how you guys only count on your senses to do the job, when all you need is the one you don't seem to have, _common sense_. Really, how did you survive without me?”

“Oh screw you, Stiles. We're just a pack, not detectives. I'll be closing the clinic in 2 hours”

“Well then see you there in 2 hours aaand 15 minutes”

“Wait, no, you are not com...”

Stiles hang up. Of course he was coming, no way he's gonna miss all the fun. He texted all the information to Scott, who will most likely pass it further. Stiles didn't have all the numbers anyway.

 

#

 

They all met in front of an old warehouse. Oh so unexpected. Stiles wondered if there will be this one time a criminal, or this time a supernatural, will ever surprise him with the choice of place. Abandoned factories, old houses, creepy warehouses, why can't they just live in a circus? Or build a zen garden? A treehouse? If Stiles ever ends up a fugitive from law, he will build a treehouse and live there. Possibly somewhere with free Wi-Fi.

“I don't know guys. This just seems too...” Malia frowned.

“No! Don't say it! Don't you dare to say this word, it brings bad luck.” Stiles interrupted before she finished her sentence. “And by the way, where's the Grumpy King?”

“Doesn't pick up his phone. Probably having another round with that bitch. What are _you_ doing here? You're human, injured one.” Peter's opinion on Derek's girlfriend amused Stiles. It looked like she wasn't the most popular one. That also means she wasn't accepted into the pack, otherwise they wouldn't speak of her like that so openly.

“Well you can be Madonna, I'm the one who sticks his nose where I shouldn't. Everything is as it has always been”

“What, why am I Madonna?”

“Isn't that obvious? You're ancient, look like 40 in a v-neck and act like 23.”

“I'll take that as a compliment”

“I don't really give a shit” Stiles rolled his eyes. One more person was missing. Lydia, but she promised her mother to spend some daughter-mom time. It's better though, they didn't really need a banshee. Nobody is going to die.

“All I smell is those stupid chemicals.” Scott winced, it's not like he could turn off one of his senses, which was overwhelmed by this shifter's strategy.

“Means we're in good place.”

Pack entered the building slowly. Stiles had his 45 Heckler & Koch prepared, just in case something attacks. But none of the wolves, or coyote, heard anything. No heartbeats, breaths, nothing what would seem something alive is here. But that doesn't mean they cam here for nothing. Stiles picked up a carton box with completely random things in it. A watch, not expensive one, average, still working. A small mirror, a pendant, a Swiss knife with a name on it, and lots of other things.

“Hey isn't that a name of one of the victims?” Stiles showed the knife to Kira, and she nodded. “All of it, stuff people carry in their pockets or purses. Looks like our new friend is also kleptomaniac. Maybe we should leave here a note with a number to a therapist?”

“Stiles it's not time for...oh shit.” Scott looked around.

“Well if you need a bathroom...” Stiles, and the rest finally noticed what's going on. From all the corners some sort of gas started to spread. “Is it only me, or we've been breathing it since we entered this place?”

“Then we better get the fuck outta here.” Malia was first to head to the door. She didn't look well, though. It has to be some kind of poison, but Stiles felt completely fine. This means that gas doesn't affect humans. Kira fainted first. Peter was already outside, this guy came here for fun, but if it gets dangerous that's what always happens. Scott was dizzy, but less vulnerable to the poison. Being an alpha has it's perks. Stiles dragged Malia outside, she was heavier than she looked, Scott took Kira barely making it to the exit. Girls were unconscious, but breathing. Scott inhaled the fresh air and sighed.

“Someone doesn't like guests”

“There wasn't much to see anyway. Just this box. But I could always come back there, and take a look” Stiles tightened his grip on the gun, but Scott growled. Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to know what that growl means. His friend was ready to stand in front of that door to not let him inside.

 

#

 

_Stiles started his car and turned on his iPod. Driving without music was so dry and seemed to take much longer. Going at night to a crime scene wasn't his favorite way to spend time, but it's not like he had a choice. Of course, he had one, he could quit. But that's giving up, right? Road was clear, no traffic surprisingly. This city is always alive, why does it look so empty right now? Stiles stopped his car at the address he was given. Most of the lights here were off. Actually the light was in only one apartment. The one where the murder happened. Stiles knew it was already a 3 rd  one. A black widow, no not the redhead skilled in martial arts, well hopefully not, but a woman who killed all her boyfriends, robbing them from every penny they had. And she targeted always the ones who had lots of pennies. Every time a different name, but they knew it's the same person. Why did they even call Stiles? Detectives Delvero and Ines were in charge of this case. Maybe they needed a consult? Or were unreachable? He entered the modern apartment, but no one was here. No one from police. _

“ _Stiles? What the hell are you doing here? How did you come in?” there was a voice. A voice he knew, but he was alone. Where did that voice come from? “Stiles, can you fucking answer? Stiles! What are you doing in my house? In pajamas? STILINSKI”_

When Stiles blinked and opened his eyes again he wasn't in any modern apartment. It was cold here, he was barefoot and Derek was shaking his shoulder in the middle of a big, barely furnished loft. At first, he was terrified. Jerked back from Hale and vigorously turned his head around to estimate his situation. He got injured during a shooting, forced to take some sick days and went to Beacon Hills. Now he stands in Derek's home. In his pajamas. Not to mention Derek was shirtless, but that doesn't matter right now. How did that happen?

“Hey Stiles, are you all right?”

“Do I _look_ alright?” Stiles sat on a table trying to put all the things together. It was obvious what Stiles just did.

“I sleepwalked. Fuck I haven't been sleepwalking for years.” He laughed. “That's why I hate this town, really. All the weird shit always happens here. Ugh, sorry. I just had that dream, you know?” Stiles put palms on his own face and ran fingers through hair, which by the way looked ridiculously messy. “I was called to a crime scene. But it wasn't my case. They never found her though. Doesn't matter. Weird dream. I'll just go back home. I hope I got here with my jeep.”

Hale just stood there trying to digest what just happened. Stiles was sleepwalking before. As a kid, then when he was possessed and maybe a few times after that. Back then Derek had to drive him back home from woods in middle of a night twice. Embarrassment struck Stiles hard. Out of all places, he ended up in this damn loft. And, of course, sleepwalking itself, he was sure this won't happen to him ever again. It's definitely some of this Beacon Hills mojo.

“Don't tell anyone… okay? I'll just go home, and we pretend we both had a good night sleep, no adventures.”

“No.” answer was short and fast. Also unexpected.

“What, why? Is it so hard to keep your mouth shut from Scott and the rest? It's not like you ever had problems with keeping secrets”

“No, as no you won't go home right now, it's dangerous. Sleep here, you can come back in the morning.”

Stiles was tired, sleepy and not capable of fighting Derek right now. So he nodded, but also mumbled something about being able to take care of himself. Hale ignored it, threw a blanket on him and turned off the light. Stiles found himself on a sofa. It was cold here, so he wrapped himself in a burrito, closed eyes for a moment and stood back up so fast it made him feel dizzy.

“THIS BITCH!”

Detective turned the light back on, almost tripping over the blanket he was tangled in. Without permission he grabbed a laptop, thank god Derek keeps it in this room, not hidden somewhere under stairs like _some people_. Hale appeared, with his eyebrows speaking for him enough, but he still asked

“What the actual fuck, Stiles?”

Stilinski didn't answer. No time for that. He typed the password without even thinking about it, which made Derek frown even more, but he can always ask later how does he know it. Oh come on _triskelion01_ was too easy. His fingers were quick on the keyboard, and he completely ignored a pissed off wolf standing right next to him. Stiles opened his police e-mail box, which was full of messages, but he found what he needed immediately. Scrolled through the list of names and photos. Derek was saying something, but Stiles couldn't care less.

“You have some sociopath pheromones, grumpy wolf.” Stiles turned the laptop so Hale could see the photo. Picture of a woman, actually. Pretty, with a long face, big brown eyes, and semi-long black hair. Took a moment for Derek to recognize her. “Yeah that's your girlfriend, sweetie. Better check if you still have all your credit cards. Cause that's the black widow police in every damn state looks for.”

Now he was wide awake. And so was Derek. Woman got her hair cut and dyed, but her face was still the same. Stiles kinda hoped she really did porn, but this is way more interesting. Derek looked like he just got slapped in his face. Repeatedly.

“I knew I know this face from somewhere” Stiles was as smug as possible. Hale just sat next to him on a sofa unable to talk.

“Please tell me it's some kind of stupid prank, just because you don't like her?”

“ _Nobody_ likes her. And no. Remember when I first said her face seems familiar? You didn't see how she looked at me. Terrified. Now I know why. Damn I'm awesome. Next time you get a girlfriend, try bothering to check if she's really who she claims to be.”

Derek's claws dug into fabric of his sofa. Eyes flashed light blue. Earlier he was pissed, now he was furious.

“Hey buddy, it's fine. I mean, she didn't know you're a werwolf, right? I call my dad, she gets arrested and done. No magic, no hunters. You just have… bad luck with women.” Stiles patted his back trying to comfort Derek at least a little. But it's not that easy when it's third one who used him. “C'mere. She didn't hurt anyone in Beacon Hills yet. So don't blame yourself, 'kay? It could be worse.”

Yup, the art of comforting wasn't Stiles' forte. But it's the trying what counts, right? It felt a little weird. Derek's head on his shoulder, Stiles palm on Hale's back. His heartbeat was faster, and he knew Derek can hear it perfectly, or feel Stiles is getting warmer despite chill inside the loft. Seriously, isn't he too old for that kind of stuff? Werewolf chose to ignore it. There might be lots of explanations why Stiles reacted like that. For example nervousness? Or being excited about catching a felon, who by the way was successfully running from being caught for a year. Well he didn't catch her _yet_. But it was matter of hours, and Stiles can't do it himself. He's not on duty right now, but nothing stops him from calling the sheriff, and John Stilinski will gladly put those thin wrists in handcuffs.

“Fuck.” Derek tightened his fists almost hurting himself.

“Yeah I think this is the most appropriate word, when yet another of your girlfriend turns out to be psycho. You should try with guys, it's proven that more crimes which involve relationships are committed by women.”

“Shut up, will you?” Stiles rolled his eyes, but obeyed. Instead of talking, he instinctively took Hale's hand, and just held it. Derek didn't take it away, his fist slightly loosened. “I didn't love her, she was just a distraction. Someone to focus on. I don't know. Fuck I should've noticed that.”

Detective spared him an answer. So they just sat like that for the next hour in complete silence. It was awkward. Stiles knew that Derek is more than just a grumpy wolf. That he actually has emotions, he just has a problem with showing them, and the fact he know leans on Stiles means he really is hurt right now. Even if he had no romantic feelings to that Barbara, he still shared some part of his life with her. Just to find out all she wanted was access to his accounts, which by the way contained long numbers. Oh she would be so surprised when a stab wound she always served to her victims would heal almost instantly. Stiles was willing to pay to see that look on her face and be able to give her a paper gold star with _you tried_ written on it.

Sun started to rise, it was around 4 or 5am, hard to tell. There was no watch in here, where Stiles could check. It didn't really matter anyway. They were both exhausted.

 

#

 

Have you ever watched Disney movies? Everyone did, naturally. Those princesses there, getting up from their beds so rested and looking great. Birds singing, little raccoons brushing their already perfect hair, all jubilant, smiling and ready to take on the world.

Bullshit. Don't ever believe it.

Stiles sometimes looked at the mirror feeling like a Disney princess. Now he was more like that creepy girl from The Ring. Crawling from the sofa, with his lips parched, just noticing that his pillow happened to be a werewolf, still sleeping by the way. Stiles didn't wake him up. All that romantic crap about watching your crush sleep, how beautiful does he or she look…

Yet another bullshit.

Derek was snoring. Not loudly, but still. His mouth was mildly opened, one leg on the floor, he was wearing old sweatpants which had stains that will probably never wash out. Well fine, maybe it was kind of cute, but not the kind of cute they present in movies making people think it should look this way.

Thank god Derek had coffee. Stiles turned on the electric kettle and yawned. He could feel his lips crack from dryness. Not the most pleasant way to start a day. Still needed to call sheriff. Coffee first though. The drink of the gods, as Lily used to say, she was addicted to that bitter taste even more than Stiles was. He should call her too. To brag, mostly. That could wait though. Maybe it was better to have few sips of water first, but Stiles didn't think rationally right now, so he ended up burning his mouth with way too hot drink, cursing loudly and violently. Causing the werewolf open his eyes. Great, now that he had at least few hours of sleep Stiles had to wake him up with his oh so thoughtful behavior. Derek, as befits a Hale, growled. Then slowly stood up with his eyes half open. Stiles decided it's the moment to make that second coffee.

“Morning, sunshine. What an exquisite day we have.” Stiles' looked at Derek, and then at the window. It was drizzling.

“I...fell asleep?” Derek rubbed his eyes, turned on water in the sink and splashed it at his own face.

“Yup, we both did. Don't blame me for the whole body ache… whiich you probably don't have, right. It's only me. Here, drink it.” Stiles gave him a mug with caffeine and took a sip on his own. This time not so hot, but the earlier mistake killed around 30% of pleasure he was taking from this taste. Derek gave him a concerned look.

“Your wound again?” of course, he could smell his pain. Indeed his injury was still sore, but not as much as it used to be.

“No way to forget about it, this time though I just wanted to drink my coffee to fast, and you know, burned myself. What? Right, obviously you have no idea how it feels, but if you burn inside of your mouth it a weird feeling, kinda annoying, and warm drinks make it painful. Cold coffee is terrible, though. So I can suffer for a moment, it was my stupidity anyway.”

Derek shrugged, leaned without a slightest hesitation and kissed Stiles. His lips were as dry as detective's. They both tasted like a common brand of instant coffee, and Stiles was in such shock he barely saved rest of his cherished drink from landing on the floor. It's not like he was complaining, no not at all, but didn't Hale just learn about his girlfriend being a serial killer? Again? He grabbed Derek's arm trying to think, yeah like that was possible. Wolf took a step back leaving him with his lips opened.

“Does it hurt now?”

_What the hell just happened._ Derek could more than probably hear Stiles' heart trying to make yet another hole in his chest. Or smell his arousal. But he did nothing about it. Not even a word of explanation.

“I… I'll just go shower.”

 

#

 

Arresting Melinda, cause that was the real name of the black widow, was probably event of the year. Of course sheriff had to call for someone to take her into actual prison. Stiles made sure he will get information about her trial. Rest of the pack wanted to throw a party to celebrate yet another sociopath eliminated in their life, but the main guest didn't agree. Also didn't look at Stiles when they tried to convince him standing at the door of his loft. Not even a glance.

That felt terrible, and apparently was the reason why Stiles bought a bottle of whiskey and opened it in his room, when dad left home for his night shift. One of the reasons, Stiles had a few more. Among others a feeling this was way too easy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to wonder how long this thing gonna be. I'm not good with long-time projects though. Actually it's the longest fanfinc I ever wrote. Well wish me luck to not screw this up.
> 
> Btw It might seem a little rushed, that girlfriend thing, I know. But it has a certain purpose.


	4. Achievement completed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer than normally, mostly because i kinda started watching The Flash. And other stuff. And played Bioshock. And had things to do.   
> Well nevermind, here it is.

 

_Warm water washed off some of the awkward feelings he had right now. Enough to stand in front of Derek without really thinking about it, and ask why the hell did he do that. It's not like Stiles didn't like it, but Hale never showed any particular interest in him. Also Stiles haven't really given any signs to Derek that he is attracted to the werewolf. The answer was straightforward._

“ _You were in pain. I hate the smell of a burn, even if it's only a slight one. That was the fastest way to take it away.”_

 

_#_

 

Bitter taste of whiskey was perfect for the situation. Sitting alone in his old room, which by the way looked still like it belongs to a teenage boy, and rethinking stuff. Stiles didn't drink a lot. There was no time to party during college, and even less now. When Stiles started working for the police he promised that he won't let himself drown in the bottle and become one of _these_ cops. But sometimes he just needed it. This burning sensation in his throat made his mind kind of clearer.

No, Derek wasn't the main reason right now, he just triggered something inside Stilinski. Actually Stiles had no idea what he felt right now, besides of course effects of whiskey. It was already late at night, and he was pouring another glass when his phone rang. Stiles would ignore it completely, but he glanced at the screen which was saying “Dad”, now he had to pick it up. Trying to sound as sober as possible. He wasn't completely drunk yet, but enough to not be able of correctly pronouncing long and complicated words.

“Huh? What happened?” he hoped Sheriff will just assume he woke Stiles up. After all it was probably 1am.

“That woman we arrested. She ran away before the prison transport arrived.” John sounded tired and somehow furious. Anybody would be pissed off if he let a serial killer escape from the station. Stiles sobered up a little after hearing the news. If she managed to get away it means she's not just some woman with issues. It was obvious before that Melinda is smarter than they thought, but how did she make it? There's always someone at the station, and they aren't some kind of useless pricks.

“That… sucks”

“Yeah, no shit, kid. You met her, any idea where she might be?”

“Dad I saw her once, didn't have much time for psychological evaluation. Did you check Derek?”

“We sent some people there, just in case she shows up.”

“I doubt she will, though. She's clever, enough to avoid obvious places. I'll call Scott, maybe he will smell her.”

“Yeah call him but don't you dare g...”

Stiles hung up before his dad finished the sentence. Later he can just pretend something broke the connection and say he didn't hear what John said. But going out and looking for that mad bitch wasn't an idea of the year in his state. So he entered the bathroom, poured cold water into a sink, closed his eyes, and on 3, put his face inside it. Rough, but always works. Now he could text Scott about the emergency. Scott always had his phone on and near bed, in case something happened. Like now. Stiles didn't even wait for him to reply. He took his gun, put on a black hoodie with Yoda and left the house. Night was a little chilly, air smelled like rain and some kind of flowers Stiles didn't know. The moon was crescent, at least now he didn't have to worry about the natural satellite. Although even in New York every full moon made him think of all those werewolves out there, wonder about how many of them live in Manhattan and the number of unsolved police cases linked to the wolves, to any shifters actually. In front of the garage something moved. Stiles tensed and tightened grip on the pistol. Maybe it was just an animal. Neighbors have this weird cat, which used to stand perfectly still just like prof. McGonagall in the first chapter of the Philosopher's Stone. Never too old for Harry Potter references. He looked around again, sighed and opened the garage. This time movement showed up in his left side, Stiles tensed. No, it's has to be this stupid cat. Stiles spent too much time in police to ignore it though. He lifted his gun and slowly turned around looking for any signs of danger. After minute he heard a loud meow and a tabby bumped his leg.

“Oh screw you, scaring the shit out of me.” Stiles relaxed. But there was no time to pet neighbor's cat, no matter how adorable it was. He got into his jeep and started it. Sheriff once mentioned a will of selling it, but Stiles could never get rid of his one and true lover, until death, probably car's but who knows with his line of work, do them part. He didn't do much distance when a cold steel touched his throat. _Awesome._

“Hello there, Belinda. Been a while.” He smiled, showing he is afraid was the worst he could do right now. Although pissing her off with intended blunder maybe wasn't such a good idea.

“Just drive” woman's voice was steady, he could see her now in the mirror. Dark circles under her eyes and determined look. Stiles obeyed, there was no point in resisting, the threat on his neck wasn't empty. Doesn't mean that he can't wait for a mistake. She didn't think this through for sure, there was not enough time to make a solid plan. At some point it has to fail. Years with werewolves, hunters, foxes and who knows what else, also police training were enough for Stiles to not lose with fear. And wouldn't it be lame to die like that?

“I must congratulate you, though. Running away, trying to kill sheriff's son, who by the way is a cop, did you know that? You could get a good lawyer and pretend to be mental, maybe they would give you like 25 years, but when you kill a cop… If you want a bright orange pajamas so much why not just buy it?” he was pushing it, but on purpose. If she acts with no real preparation, Melinda will break.

“I know who you are, I also know you are injured, now shut up and drive.”

“They will catch you, they always do” Stiles heart was beating so hard he was wondering if she can hear it. Well it was obvious she can't, if Melinda was a supernatural Derek would know. Hale probably looks for her either, he knows this woman's scent the best.”Oh sweet, sweet summer child. You have no idea what you got yourself into” he mumbled but enough for her to hear, make Mel even more anxious. Stiles was wondering what does she want to achieve this way. Some kind of revenge? She could run, leave the town unnoticed, but instead she ambushed him, what for? To prove something? Melinda didn't talk anymore, or at least respond to Stiles, just gave him directions. Stiles cursed himself for tanking this jeep to the full, running out of fuel on the middle of a road would be extremely convenient. Especially because they still were in residential area. Making too much noise around this place would draw attention. It won't happen, but one can dream, right? Finally they stopped in the woods. Detective couldn't ask for better place, actually. His friends knew this area like their own pockets, and if anything happens here it's easy to cover it. Such a naive girl. But Stiles played her game, cause this time it wasn't a knife but his own gun on the back on his head. One opening, and even wounded he could just snatch it back. Patience, took him probably the longest to learn that thing. He was grateful for taking that hoodie, temperature was a little lower here. This night would be so pretty if not a psycho bitch trying to achieve something with kidnapping him. Stiles didn't know what, but it didn't really matter.

“So, what are you gonna do when the shit hits the fan? Kill me here and run?” he remained calm outside, but he was terrified, of course, who knows if she just won't pull the trigger leaving him and his brain tissue on the ground. But that's good thing to be afraid, it's what keeps people alive, also scent of fear is a strong one, or so they used to say. Melinda gave him a small shovel and ordered to dig. So woods weren't a random choice after all. Stiles dug, feeling cold metal on the back of his head. Soil was slightly wet, so it didn't take much strength. Good, cause Stiles needed it in case werewolves wouldn't show up. A plain metallic box wasn't deep underground and it contained money, around 10 000 $, fake IDs, passports and other documents. So she was prepared. When he finally got up from the ground Melinda spoke.

“I've been chased for a lot of things now, and you, handsome, have seen already too much”

That made Stiles' heart stop for a moment. She won't hesitate, she killed before, one more won't change much. Either he does something, or he gets to die here. Choice was easy, and Mel got a little too confident around him. Before she fired the gun Stiles barely managed to avoid being a next victim who died in the Beacon Hill woods. He grabbed the shovel and hit her in the stomach. That hurt a lot, both of them. Pain slowed him down, he cursed loudly but grabbed his 45 and now he was the one with the loaded advantage. Previous shot made a lot of noise. If the werewolves were close enough to hear it they should be here any minute. By her face Stilinski could assume she was surprised. Melinda knew she is kidnapping a freshly injured guy, what she didn't think of is that he was still a well prepared cop, who was probably the youngest detective in the whole department, person who majored in criminology, finished police training and was solving criminal puzzles as a kind of hobby. Also a guy who spent years around werewolves and was possessed by an evil trickster fox, but that she couldn't have known. Uninformed people make mistakes.

“You are a clever woman, but even you can lose your pace when your freedom is in danger. See that's why they say knowledge is power. If only you knew. Oh, hi guys!”

Stiles smiled and waved to two figures that appeared from the dark. Scott spent too much time around Derek, and now they do the same _out of the shadows_ trick. Their eyes were glowing, adrenaline was buzzing. “Don't worry my fellow companions, I have caught the evildoer.” Stiles heart was still going fast, they could smell his fear, which was almost overwhelming. Derek didn't even care about avoiding eye contact with him, guess threat of him dying kinda canceled the awkwardness.

“Stiles, are you okay? You look awful, we heard a shot” Scott looked at him and then at Hale's ex girlfriend who was extremely confused by what's happening in here and why do those people have shiny eyes.

“Thanks buddy, always cheering me up. I'm fine, but she didn't really think through that _capture a cop_ plan”

Both wolves looked at each other and nodded. Of course they knew Stiles was taken, when they smelled her in front of his house. They took a moment to catch a breath and Melinda used that slight distraction. As a killer she wasn't just pretty and smart, she was also strong and quick. Derek and Scott didn't even notice when she moved, they didn't expect her to act. She grabbed her knife, which she kept in a pocket and stabbed Derek. Someone really wanted to finish the job even if it didn't result in her getting richer. Then she just ran, leaving the wolves startled. Blondie was a human, and wet leaves on the ground slowed her down.

“No hoe you don't.” Stiles' instinct was faster than his friends reaction. No thinking, just acting. It's like someone turned off his restraint and hesitation for 5 seconds. It was enough to pull the trigger and make a 45 caliber penetrate woman's back. She stopped and landed with her face on the ground. And then Stiles realized what he did. He didn't have to kill her. Scott could easily catch Melinda and bring her to the station. Stiles should also aim at legs. He has never killed a person before, at least not when he was fully in control of himself. Derek pulled the knife out of his ribs and growled, while Stiles sat on the ground and dropped his gun. Both wolves were looking at him confused, not really able to ask him why he shot. Stiles didn't know the answer either. Or maybe he knew it only partially. Shooting an escaping felon was just an instinct, acquired move. But placing a bullet in someone doesn't mean you have to kill him or her. And Stiles' aimed perfectly at her heart.

“Fuck what have I done.”

 

#

 

Time's passing so slow when you are waiting for something. Like Stiles now, sitting at the station with a mug of hot coffee his dad just made. He saw a lot of death in his life, but killing someone was even worse. That won't cause much trouble to his carrier. Melinda was a killer on a run, she tried to shoot him, kidnapped a cop. On the gun there were both her fingerprints and Stiles'. Even if he was off duty he had right to act in self-defense. What they didn't know is that there was no need to shoot. Thank god Stiles is such a good liar when wolves are not around. It's not like he was about to mentally break. No, not really. Stilinski was strong, after all he's been through stuff that toughened him up a lot. He heard about lots of cops who were good in their job but they lost it after taking a life. Guess their psychological evaluation wasn't performed good enough. Stiles didn't feel guilt, or at least guilty enough for someone who just killed, okay maybe not an innocent person, but still a person who didn't have to die. She would get life in prison anyway, but she would live. One less to maintain with normal people taxes? Death sentence supporters would thank him. Scott, Lydia and Malia were sitting with him. For the first hour trying to talk, keep him busy to not think about it. And later just stayed with detective. Kira was the only one who couldn't come due to work. Stiles understood it of course. It was nice of them to keep him company. Sheriff came back holding younger Stilinski's statement on a paper and nodded.

“Go home son, they cleared you immediately. You will just need to say the same thing when you come back to work. Guys take him home, or go to a bar and get him drunk, whatever.” John sighed and whispered _It will be fine, Stiles. It passes._ He knew it will pass. The only thing he didn't understand is why did he do that in first place. Training was only half on explanation. What was the other?

 

 

Lydia didn't drive him home. She didn't take them to a bar either, but first she stopped at a local store, bought something and didn't show what. Then she arrived at the building Derek owned, seems like today the _party_ is here. Stiles gave up asking to just let him go home, they all ignored him completely. Instead the pack showed up at Hale's loft and it looks like Derek expected them, cause he didn't look surprised at all. His wound healed already, of course. The memory of that woman piercing werewolf's skin with a knife struck him, but he just tried to pretend everything is fine. Why is everyone looking at him? Does he look that wasted? Then the ringtone finally reached his ears. He picked up the phone and leaned on a wall.

“Yes, Lily?” all the wolves, and banshee, were watching him. They acted like they didn't but it was so obvious. Not to mention eavesdropping.

“Heard what happened, you fine?” she sounded calm, mildly concerned. She should have an award in not showing emotions, or rather controlling them to just needed minimum. Although Stiles had a feeling that detective Viera simply didn't care. About a lot of things. And the fact that he heard a little concern in her voice was actually a lot.

“Wow, news travel fast. I'm good, nothing to worry about”

“You and me have a little different definition of _good_. But hey, one bitch less in the world.”

“Yay, killed a felon, achievement completed”

“See? I'll buy some yellow paper and cut a star out of it for you”

One of the reasons why they got along so perfectly was that Lily had same ability as Stiles'. Turning a _deadly_ serious thing into a joke. That was their way of dealing with stuff. And she already experienced taking a life more than once.

“Your friends are around, go spend time with them and enjoy it, you sucker. Don't waste it. Okay I can see captain looking at me with that judging glare, everyone is saying hello to you.” she continued “See ya, Stilinski.”

He could swear Malia snorted and covered it with a pretended cough. They listened to the whole conversation, of course.

 

 

Meeting wasn't as bad as Stiles expected. His friends somehow knew trying to comfort him or even talking about what happened in the woods was only pissing Stiles off. So they talked about everything, just not it. Lydia earlier bought vodka, not enough to get them drunk, though. Stiles got 2 more phonecalls from his dad and captain himself. Everyone was just sitting on the floor using small pillows. Derek should really invest in some proper furniture, his minimalistic way was stylish but problematic with more people around. Shifter's topic was brought up again. After all, it was still somewhere out there. They didn't know much about it, kleptomaniac with a knowledge about poisons for supernaturals. Also clever enough to cover it's tracks. That was a good topic to focus on. Hours of talking, with multiple digressions, got them nowhere. Derek seemed quite intact even if his ex girlfriend was trying to kill him. Well, he said he had no feelings for her. He was as grumpy as always, like nothing changed at all. It's better, Stiles was a little distressed Hale will take it worse, especially due to his previous experiences with women. Stilinski also caught him staring few times, and Derek didn't even care to pretend he didn't do it. He was just wondering if the wolf was doing it cause he was worried, or was there another motive.

Through these hours in here, discussing everything from the shifter problem to Malia's obsession with pizza Stiles' restlessness eased. Guess he was mentally tougher than anyone could predict. _Why is he staring so much?_

 

#

 

Falling asleep was impossible. Derek drove him and Lydia home, she couldn't do it herself cause they had few drinks, but Stiles was too tired to talk with Hale. He just climbed to the bedroom and pressed his body on the bed. With his eyes wide open.

Sleep is for the weak.

But sitting whole night and _thinking_ will drive him back to Eichen House, and Stiles knew that. So he just took his laptop and opened a folder with books. Lots of them waiting to be read. Some may say it won't work, to take his mind of things. Stiles though was a person who liked to get lost in fictional worlds since he learned how to read, and he was 4 when Claudia taught him. He had like half of _Dresden Files_ saga to devour. Maybe it's time to make some progress there.

 

He fell asleep with the computer on his lap when the sky was already light gray instead of dark blue. Nobody woke him up today, dad let him sleep when he left for the morning shift.

 

#

 

The weather was nice, not too warm, but sunny. Stiles needed to stretch his legs. This time though no strolling into the woods. It was better. _He felt_ better. Still didn't understand his own actions, but some things just can't be explained. Or that's what he was telling himself. Melinda's scream and her body hitting the ground wasn't haunting his thoughts as much as it did for the first hours after the incident. He went through a mental shock, obviously, but it seems like his mind was quite good in dealing with lots of stuff. Like losing an argument with detective Ines. Or being asked for ID in a bar, what happened like a year ago and Stiles had no idea if the bartender was high, or killing a woman. Well she did just stab Derek. He can heal but stabbing kinda hurts. He ended up in downtown, looking around to estimate how much changed since his last visit. A lot did. New stores, replacing the old ones, few more buildings, residential and not. Beacon Hills didn't stop developing. New swimming pool, actually a whole sports facility, the county spent lots of money for that. But if it was there when Stiles lived here he wouldn't even use it. Too much crap going on to care about entertainment more complex than Netflix. He grabbed a takeout coffee from Starbucks, not some fancy soy latte fuck-knows-what organic vanilla, but a regular with normal fat milk. Some girls were staring at him and giggling, they couldn't be older than 19. Stiles only looked at them once, and they turned red acting innocent.

“Stiles?” that voice he recognized immediately. It's not a person he wanted to meet today. Or maybe he did?

“It's me, flesh and bone. What are you doing here in bright daylight? Not lurking in the shadows?” Stilinski smiled. And it wasn't a smirk or anything, just a slight but genuine smile.

“Believe me or not, but werewolves need to eat, and hunting isn't as efficient as it used to be.” Hale stood in front of him with his hands in pockets, wearing jeans, a dark purple t-shirt and his trademark, leather jacket. Stiles could swear he has like 5 of them. There's a guy in forensics at his department who shares same love for leather, they should form a club. And these sunglasses, what is it, CSI Miami?

“Before you ask, cause I know you will, I'm fine and I don't have suicidal thoughts. Or homicidal. Any luck on shifter?”

“Nope, but if anything shows up everyone will get informed. Including you. Just because you experienced a trauma doesn't mean you're out of the team, whether you want it or not.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. Derek right now happened to be the only person around that won't play subtle trying to not hurt his “fragile” feelings. Well, that was not surprising, it is Hale after all.

“Good, cause I wasn't planning on being benched.”

Derek patted his back. Awkward? What is awkward? Stiles forgot what it means. But that didn't stop his heart from beating a little bit faster, and his body heat to grow. Derek stared. Again.

“And yet you reek of being uncomfortable.”

“That's a nice way you put it. _Uncomfortable_ ”

“You're not the only one who likes to play with words.”

Hale leaned dangerously, looking right into Stiles's eyes. None on them dared to blink. And when Derek was just about to kiss him, he backed off grinning. Stilinski bit his tongue to not call this wolf a twat out loud.

“Not only words, it seems.”

 


	5. Don't call me like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while. A month.  
> Uhm yeah I'm almost sorry, but I'm actually not cause I had no time to write, and then I bought some games, found a tv show, you know how it goes C:  
> Enjoy

Scott barged into his room without knocking. Stiles could hear him on the stairs, it's not like McCall was very subtle about his intrusion. That didn't stop detective from covering himself with a blanket yelling out “Get out you freak, I'm naked, can't you knock?”

Which made Scott back off immediately before he realized Stiles is fully clothed and ended up on the floor laughing. This never gets old.

“Go to hell, Stilinski” werewolf winced “Your dad let me in, when he was leaving to work”

“Figured that out. What'cha doing here? Pack inspection?”

Scott placed a bag of snacks on the desk. There was something different about him. A nice ironed shirt, slightly too much cologne, not ruffled hair. Stiles knew him very long, enough to know something is up just by his face, not only change of look. Which was drastic, after all McCall is more of an old jeans and t-shirts guy, who smells like medicine and even Stiles could smell it. Being a vet has it's perks. Few times Stiles tried to convince his friend to get him some prescription drugs, but he kept refusing. Such a buzz kill. People think cops are such good people, expect them to be forever righteous. While they're as human as anybody else, wanting to have some fun occasionally.

“Stiles, you are my best friend” _Duh._ He sat on the bed. That sounds serious. For a moment detective thought he's here to talk about the incident in the woods, but it didn't seem like it after all. “I need your advice”

“You came to the right door, I am almost like Google. Just handsome.”

Scott snorted.

“First tell me, how do I look?”

“Uh... with your eyes?”

Wolf glared at him looking almost scary. Almost, cause he is still a puppy. For him Scott will never, ever look dangerous.

“Do me favor Stiles, for once, lose the sarcasm”

“Do everyone a favor and get some.”

Stilinski rolled his eyes. If Scott wanted a deadly serious conversation he should've gone to Derek. Or maybe not, cause Hale recently got some wit. And not only wit… He smiled when the memory struck. McCall sighed, he spent too much time with Stiles to feel offended by this. Scott's best friend had cynicism deep in his bone marrow, he got used to it, even liked it, but now…

“I want to propose to Kira” he finally said that, probably getting most of the weight out. That was surprising. Well maybe not so much, they're together for years, but both fox and the wolf weren't the marriage types. Stiles always thought they will continue living together without the need for a wedding. But Scott was also a romantic person. Something that Stiles will never understand, since his vision of a romantic date is pizza, wine and wild sex. While Scott prefers fancy candles, giving roses, cuddling and stroking cheek with fingers and repeating _i love you_. Okay, the both like cuddling, but in a different way.

“About time. The engagement of a wolf and fox. Well buddy, you have my full blessing, but what advice? You're already fancy dressed, well as fancy as for you goes, I can bet you have the ring bought. And you know I'm not the best one to ask about the perfect place.”

McCall just wanted him to be the first to know, that's for sure. But taking advices about proposing from Stiles wasn't the idea of the year. Commitment and Stiles had two different, far away paths. At least up to this point. His longest relationship lasted few months, ended up with a break up which took him 2 days to get over with, no strings attached. Sometimes he thought how it would be to be really in love. He thought he was in love with Lydia, but that was just a stupid crush, then came Malia, but that wasn't really love, attraction maybe. Then some people who just were there to _fill the gap_ , bring relief to boredom. Stiles stopped confusing love with other feelings, like fascination, very fast. Learned how to use his words how to get what he wants. Started to like this way of living, appreciate the lack of additional problems and responsibilities. Nobody cares if he stays till late at work or doesn't clean for few days straight cause he's that exhausted. And there are days when he's jealous of Scott and his ability to love someone so much. That he found his other half. They say everyone has it. That brought his thoughts to Derek. Stiles was sure he wasn't in love with the wolf, but it's not like he ever knew how it feels like. Hale is attractive, so handsome it's extremely distracting. Always unapproachable for him, now there's a chance to change that fact. Even if Derek is only playing with him, Stiles likes this game more than he should. Maybe because this werewolf is a puzzle. Mysterious, full of dead ends. Stiles loves puzzles, the more sophisticated they are, the better. It's funny how a nerdy virgin teenage boy became a guy like that.

“I already know how do I want to do it, it's going to be perfect and romantic and I will...”

“Stop right there, buddy. I don't want to know in what position you're gonna have sex after she says yes, because she will say yes, dude. Don't worry. Also first time ever I'm glad you can't get drunk to call me and babble all the details on how it went. You guys are perfect for each other.”

Scott patted his shoulder and sighed. All the wolves in pack randomly touch him since the day he arrived. He got used to it, that just means he is still in the pack and they can't stand him not smelling like them. That was somehow adorable.

“Thanks, man. I'm a little nervous, you know? But we've been together for years, it really feels like the time to do it.”

Stiles laughed. He was happy for Scott, that werewolf deserves everything good that came to him.

“Melissa will be thrilled. She would make a wonderful granny by the way.”

He could perfectly imagine Scott's mother reacting to the news. Happy and terrified at the same time.

“Yeah maybe one day. Well I've got to go, I'm meeting Kira in half hour. Wish me luck.”

 

 

Stiles felt tempted to call everyone from the pack and tell them what's going to happen, tweet it, post on Facebook, but he couldn't. It's not his news to spread. Instead he just took his shirt off in front of a mirror to check how the healing is going. Looks good for a bullet wound. Still hurts a bit, that scar won't disappear. His first bullet related scar. That reminded Stiles he will have to leave soon. Beacon Hills started to feel like home, nice and cozy again. He can't fall for that, otherwise it will be hard to go back. New York is his home now. This is just a temporary stop, short vacation. Probably shorter than it's supposed to be, but while he's still here, Stiles should take advantage of every opportunity this place gives him. Like for example Hale.

 

“ _You're not the only one who likes to play with words.”_

_Hale leaned dangerously, looking right into Stiles' eyes. None on them dared to blink. And when Derek was just about to kiss him, he backed off grinning. Stilinski bit his tongue to not call this wolf a twat out loud._

“ _Not only words, it seems”_

_Nobody was looking at them, people in Beacon Hills tend to mind their own business. Streets weren't that busy anyway. The giggling girls disappeared, thankfully. Stiles didn't really care, but the constant feeling of being watched happens to be quite annoying._

“ _Don't play fool with me, I can smell it on you” Derek took a step back giving them space to breathe normally._

“ _Oh you think I will try to convince you that you're wrong? Pretend I don't like this? Please Derek, you know me better than that.” Stiles made the distance between them smaller. “I knew you can smell it. I was just sure you will ignore it. Can't complain though.”_

“ _How about we discuss it later, hm?”_

“ _Call thing by their names, Derek. You are attracted to me, aren't you? Now I can see it. I don't have a super sense of smell, but I am quite perceptive. That's why you kissed me back then. You wanted to try me out.” Stiles crossed his arms looking really smug right now. One, small piece of a mystery solved. Derek isn't the kind of man, who talks about his feelings, but the look on his face said a lot. Especially the eyebrows. Sourwoulf would be terrible poker player. He might listen to the heartbeat or smell anxiety, but expression is just as important._

“ _You changed over those years. Not drastically, you're still the hyperactive nerd who talks too much. But you changed. They grow up so fast.”_

“ _That's what happens to people who have gun permit”_

_Hale smiled and left without a goodbye. Stiles had no idea if that was an invitation, a statement, or whatever else. Not disappointment for sure._

 

 

Kira said yes, obviously. Everyone congratulated them. Scott was so happy he had to take few days off at the animal clinic, because he almost gave that bulldog a wrong injection due to excitement. He just left his young assistant there to do the paperwork and inform people he took short vacation. Dr. McCall sounds amusing for Stiles, especially now. Scott _had_ to hire help, a non-supernatural very calm and silent teenage girl, to give anesthetic to cats, cause they hated him. Well, most of them, because there is certain number of cats which don't give a shit. Dr. Deaton would be proud of him, but after he retied and gave the clinic to Scott, when the wolf finished college, then left California not telling anyone where. Guess he had enough of this place and decided to buy a ranch in the middle of nowhere. Deaton was a resourceful man, no need to be worried about him. He deserves his peace. Talking about retirement, John Stilinski will do it soon. Maybe not this year, or the next one, but Beacon Hills sheriff is getting old, at least for police work. Law enforcement employees always retire faster, it's a risky job, every year after you hit 35 makes you less useful, no matter how brilliant you are, if you can't chase a mere robber there's no place for you in the police.

Stiles investigated lots of robberies, they happen so often NYPD can barely keep up. They don't like to give murders to greenies. He had 3 murder cases in these 8 months and probably only because he worked with Lily. Would have 4 if FBI didn't take that one from them like day later. Nobody complained, this quadruple homicide looked like a pain in the ass. The one and only moment when Stiles threw up after seeing a crime scene. Not only him, though. It was brutal and disgusting, a room full of blood, all 4 victims thoroughly gutted. Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to know what monster did it. Suicide scenes with brain tissue on the walls, a shot right into mouth, was nothing compared to this. Other agencies like FBI, NSA, military etc were “stealing” their cases, and yes the criminal TV shows lie about them fighting for it. NYPD gives them out happily, one less to worry about. Piles of unsolved ones, with big or small priority, every file which disappears from their desks is a blessing. Unless it gets lost, but it never happened. Once Stiles saw a detective – federal agent catfight over a case, but he was investigating this one for months and it was frustrating for this guy, or at least that's what Lily told him.

It hasn't been even a year of his work as a detective, so he wasn't fully respected by his colleagues. Still a newbie, after all. Smart, persuasive, extremely perceptive, but a newbie. Stiles didn't mind, though. Nothing can compete with experience. Detective Viera was only few years older than him, a small woman, but whenever she talks at the precinct, everyone listens to her. Just not the captain, he just rolls his eyes, sighs or shushes her unless it's really important. Lily was the real sunshine of the department, Stiles just couldn't get a better partner.

He missed New York, no time to be bored while being covered with case files, evidence, always something to do. To keep his mind busy. Now he was so desperate to do something, Stiles changed into an old t-shirt and sweatpants, took his ipod and left for an evening run. The wound was almost healed, so it didn't hurt when he ran, although he kept a slower pace than usual. Air was warm, but not humid. Perfect for jogging. Stiles wasn't really the runner type, but it's not like he can go and train kickboxing right now. That he also missed. It was his way to reveal the energy, all the stress and feelings he had, out with few knee strikes, punches and kicks. Although right now a run was what he wanted. To sweat it all out, clear mind and focus it on what's important. They still haven't solved the shifter problem, after all. Maybe it wasn't that urgent, nobody died during the attacks, but it still needs at least some attention. Nothing happened in the last few days, nothing what includes the mysterious shifter. Because stuff did happen. Like that woman, who Stiles shot, or Scott and Kira's engagement, then 2 days of really nothing important. Just Stiles and Lydia meeting in the local pub for few drinks, Stiles visiting his best friend, doing nothing significant at all. Also no sign of life from Derek. That bugged him a little, especially after what happened when they met in downtown. A memory of it made his insides turn, but not in the bad way.

A memory.

That's it.

Stiles stopped taking a breath and checked the hour on his phone. 10:34 pm, it's not late. He could call, but that would be a perfect excuse, wouldn't it? Now he at least had a goal of the run. Place was silent, as always. Made Stiles wonder if anyone else even lives here. It's a pretty big building after all. He knocked on the door and waited not so long. Not giving a damn how sweaty he is and how worn off he looks. Derek opened with a sandwich in his hand. Bad wolf, eating at night. Made Stiles grin. Hale raised his eyebrows.

“I know what that thing is after!” detective stepped into the loft without an invitation of any sort. Derek closed the door behind him.

“Hello to you too.”

“The shifter! I know, I saw it earlier! I remember reading the bestiary once in the clinic, when Deaton was still working there. I was bored and waiting for Scott to show up so I started reading, and there was this thing!”

“Get to the point Stiles.” Hale finished his sandwich, not letting his eye out of the intruder. He didn't look pissed off, though. More like fascinated, but Stilinski didn't care to notice that right now.

“I don't remember the name, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that it feeds on memories. Steals objects which are related to a strong memory, good, bad, neutral, whatever. So you might ask, why did it hurt the people it stole from.” a moment of silence occurred, so Stiles continued “Well _you might ask_...”

Derek sighed, but played along. No point in struggling.

“Why did it hurt them, Stiles?” the voice he used was emotionless and yet filled with impatience at the same time.

“To mark them! Every one of this suckers have their own way to mark people they robbed, it will leave a scar they'll never get rid off. I don't think the bestiary said why do they do that exactly, but they don't kill, at least not on purpose.” detective finally sat on the couch, he wasn't active for a while so now the run made him more tired than he expected.

“That makes sense.” Derek was genuinely impressed. It was something Stiles read years ago and he remembered that, connected the dots and solved the mystery. “But how come we never saw this? Lydia translated all the bestiaries we have, I don't recall that thing.”

“That one was Deaton's I think, I don't really know, but I think I accidentally burned it...”

Hale put a hand on his forehead, he had no words to comment that. A small fire in the clinic really happened around that time and it's possible it's the first time Stiles admitted it was his fault and there were casualties like for example really old book with a list of supernatural races. It's a story for another time, though.

“Did you run all the way here? There are phones, you know?” Derek sat beside him smiling right now. He smelled like soap.

“I just needed to go out, stretch my legs, and I kinda figured that out in the middle of the run, I was close here, so decided to tell you this in person.”

It wasn't that close, but his heartbeat was just slowly calming down after jogging, so there was no way for Derek to distinguish the lie from that.

“And now what? Run back home?”

“Throwing me out already? I was hoping to be treated with at least a cup of tea after my brilliant discovery, you know?”

Wolf didn't answer, just hummed and leaned slightly. This time without teasing. They kissed lazily, laughing quietly whenever their mouths parted. Derek's lips were a little dry, their tongues joined the fun shortly after it started. Kiss seemed casual. There was no awkwardness between them, no hesitation, no rush either. Like they've done it hundred of times before. They did, of course. But not with each other. Stiles was the first one to pull back.

“So, how about that tea? Also I really need a shower if we plan to continue… that. I can smell myself, and that's bad, I have no idea how you hold up, did you like, hold your breath for most of the time?”

Derek stood up and raised his eyebrows. Stiles could swear he practices that everyday in front of the mirror.

“Let's say I was too preoccupied to care. You know where the bathroom is.” when he finished the sentence Stiles was already shirtless opening the door.

It was amusing for Stiles that he just started making out with a guy who's ex girlfriend he shot few days ago. A weird deja vu occurred just right now. I happened before, a kiss and shower afterward. He just hoped it won't end like last time. That was probably the quickest shower he ever had. He grabbed a random towel, which was probably taken out freshly from a closet, wrapped around his waist and left the bathroom. Maybe Derek will give him a spare t-shirt later. Tea was really waiting for him on a small table. In the same mug as always, that made him smile a little. Stiles could feel Derek's eyes on himself, but he ignored that and picked up the mug.

“That was fast.”

“No point in stalling, Sourwoulf.”

“Don't call me like that.”

Stiles took a few sips of the drink and put it back where it was earlier. A strong hand pulled him out of the blue, he had no time to react and ended up on Derek's lap. From the look on his face Stiles assumed Hale wasn't planning that, but didn't complain either.

“Not going to happen. Also… That's not fair. I'm practically naked and you smug little shit are still fully clothed. I don't like that.”

The heat in his chest grew, that turn of events was the last thing he expected while arriving to Beacon Hills. There was the hottest wolf in the whole California, or so he assumed, right under him. Wanting to fuck him. Right here, right now. Guess that gunshot in the basement was really lucky one. Stiles put his palm under Hale's coffee colored tank top and kissed him again. Lazy, wet and a loud kiss. Wolf's hand ended up on Stiles' butt, when a classic phone ringtone stopped the silence.

“Ignore that, probably not important.” detective whispered. Air started to become much heavier and the werewolf felt so warm under his touch. They're always warm, but it was a different type of heat.

The phone again.

“I swear, one more fucking call and they will never find his body.” Stiles growled while unzipping Derek's pants. That wasn't an easy task when his hands were a little shaky. He couldn't understand why, this never happened before.

“Calm down, detective Stilinski. I think this couch might not be… comfortable, though.”

“Screw it… Fuck is it ever going to stop ringing?”

“Stiles? This time it's yours. Pick it up, get rid of whoever it is and we can continue.”

It was unacceptable. Nobody has the right to bother him _right now._ Stiles thought the whole universe is plotting against him right now, but he rolled his eyes, stood up and took his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants.

“Malia, really it's not the best time. I'm in the middle of something… important.”

“What important can you do at this hour? Uh nevermind, I was trying to call Derek, but he doesn't respond so...”

“Yeah I wonder why?”

“Huh? Well I kinda caught the shifter? And you gotta see this.”

“Can't this wait?”

“No it can't. Come to the clinic, and bring Derek with you. Bye.”

She hang up. Stiles couldn't decide if this was the best or the worst day of this month.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaand... cut!  
> Hope you liked it. And if not, meh, shit happens. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ My tumblr](http://rainbow-potato-of-doom.tumblr.com)


End file.
